Sexual Preference
by My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: Inoue, Rukia, and Rangiku have suspicions about Ichigo's sexuality, but only after consorting with Ishida will they learn the truth. Yaoi. MA. AU.


**Sexual Preference:**

Rukia trudged dejectedly from the room, making her way to Inoue's house.

"You too?" Asked Rangiku, a pout falling over her lips, "Jeez, what's with that boy?" Orihime bounced her head up and down in agreement.

"Did you wear the outfit we picked out for you?"

"Mm," replied Rukia in all seriousness, "I was lying on his bed, he walked in, and when he saw me walked out again!"

"He did the same thing to me!" said Orihime, flinching when she realised her mistake, "Uh! It's not like that Kuchiki-san! I wasn't trying to provoke him, but I fell in the mud one time and borrowed his shower, and when I came out in only a towel he didn't even look at me!" She pouted; it wasn't as though she wanted Kurosaki's affections… well, granted she had at one point, but she'd gotten over that. The problem was that she was so used to every male head turning in the room when she walked in fully clothed, let alone in only a _towel_, and his indifference was a little hurtful.

"Maybe he's gay!" piped Rangiku suddenly.

"Eeeeeh? Is that possible?" questioned Orihime, "I mean, he doesn't really look gay…"

"Please! All the signs are there! His indifference towards girls and sexy outfits; all the scenarios most men dream of! And you never see him flirting with any girls, and he hasn't had a girlfriend! That's it, he's totally gay!"

"… You know… you might be right" conceded Rukia.

"Of course I'm right!"

"But how do we know for sure? I mean this is all speculation, I wanna' _know_!" wailed Orihime, warming up to the idea.

The three sat there, thinking hard.

"Hey, Inoue-san, have you noticed that Ishida's been… warming up to you recently?" asked Rukia.

"Huh? Uh, kind of, but what's this got to do with Kurosaki-kun being gay?"

"Well… that means Ishida's straight… but he doesn't necessarily look it. I mean, he gives off a totally gay vibe, with all his sewing and fashion advice…"

"Ah! Rukia, you're a genius! Orihime, you ask this Ishida fellow, 'pretty please with sugar on top', and he'll seduce Ichigo! Then we'll have proof that he's gay!" announced Rangiku, apparently thrilled with the idea of toying with Ichigo's emotions.

"But what if Ishida-kun doesn't want to…" worried Orihime, doubtfully.

"Pah! Give him a reward to work for and he'll do whatever you want." Replied Rangiku knowingly, the crinkle of her eyes, and the sly smile hinting at her experience.

* * *

Rangiku was right, mused Rukia, who, like Rangiku, had vacated her Gigai, and was standing beside Orihime, secretly listening as she proposed their plan to the dark haired boy. She watched with amusement as the red head mumbled her words, blushing delicately. The heat spread over Ishida's face right to his ears when he finally understood what it was Orihime was asking.

"You want me to… to what?" He asked again, stupidly.

Orihime took a breath, and fought to overcome the awkwardness, "I want you to get close to Kurosaki-kun, and tell us if he's gay or not."

"But… how am I supposed to know whether he's gay or not just by being near him…?" Ishida fought against the idea in his mildest manner, hoping to wriggle out of this without directly refusing.

_But this is my chance; I'd be an idiot to throw it away… _He thought, the idea throwing him off balance. Of course he understood what Orihime was asking of him, he knew that it was more than just "getting close to him", but if he did this for her, he might curry favour, which would be an infinitely good thing…

Ishida opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Orihime stepped forward stiffly, her blush darkening, and leant in to whisper in his ear.

When she withdrew, they were both substantially more embarrassed than they had been, but Ishida had the look of astonishment, his eyes wide behind his glasses; he looked as though he'd just woken to find a beautiful woman lying naked beside him… who'd then turned and asked him to make her a series of fashionably adorable outfits…

He was painfully aware of the other conspirators in this plan standing next to Inoue, fighting the blush that grew from their presence. They probably thought he couldn't see them or something, forgetting he wasn't an ordinary human. He made sure not to make eye contact with them, this would be easier if he let them think he couldn't see them, save them all little embarrassment.

"So? Uh, 'pretty please with sugar on top'?"

He let out a half sigh, half laugh, "Alright, I just have to learn his sexual preferences and inform you of his decision, correct? That sounds easy enough." As he walked away, he mused to himself: would those be his famous last words?

* * *

Ishida hung back after the bell for class rang, "Uh, Kurosaki-san, could I have a word with you…?" He cursed his awkwardness; Ishida was never really the type to instigate friendships, he just went along with them as they came, and forgot about them when they left.

"Huh? Uh, I guess, why?" The red head hung back with him, pulling odd glances from their friends as they returned to class.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to… um, maybe hang out sometime…?"

Ichigo stood wordlessly, his brows furrowing in confusion, "You mean like a d—"

"NO!" Ishida hurriedly continued, "Uh, no, I mean go to an arcade or… uh, I don't know, what do friends do when they go to have fun?"

"You're asking me? Asked Ichigo incredulously, "you've gotta' know that between school and soul reaping I don't really have much time for socialising…"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, same for me if you replace soul reaping with being a Quincy, but I mean… is there somewhere we can go to talk or something, I dunno, buy some snacks and hang out?"

"I know a few places, why?"

"Because you're the only one I feel a connection with…" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and Ishida could feel his face becoming hot, "what I mean is that we're in the same boat. We both have responsibilities that we can't really share with many people, and then we both get good grades, which people just accept as being a given, but I both know we have to work for them… and I don't know, it's not as though we have much in common on the outside, but I'd like to get to know you a bit better. I feel like we could be good friends if we tried. Don't you think?"

Ichigo felt his face darken, which was odd, because he hadn't been the one saying embarrassing things, "…Yeah… you could be right… I know a place down by a river, it's a little hidden away. I sometimes go there to think or read, and sometimes to train my zanpakuto. There are some flat boulders, we could bring some snacks and hang out there sometime."

Ishida felt his heart leap, an odd reaction he mused, but let it pass, that wasn't important right now.

The two exchanged numbers for convenience, wordlessly entering them into their mobile phones.

"So when do you wanna' meet up?" asked Ichigo.

"Whenever suits you best, I don't have anything on."

"You free Saturday morning? We could meet at eleven. I'll bring some snack or something."

"It's a date" said Ishida, giving Ichigo a small smile, before turning and swiftly walking to class. The shock on Ichigo's face had been priceless… that may have been a little reckless though. What if Ichigo wasn't gay, or simply wasn't interested in him, then the whole deal would be off. He frowned, disturbed by the thought. He hadn't really been thinking about the deal that whole time, just put himself into character and gone with it. It was all disconcerting; something about the conversation had changed from acting to a legitimate desire for friendship.

Ishida wasn't sure what to think of that, but if Ichigo was willing to go along with it, then it couldn't be a bad thing… could it?

That night both boys slept with anticipation, looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

The week passed slowly, but the day finally arrived. Ichigo stopped by a convenience store, where he picked up a couple cans of soft drink and a pack of chips, before making his way to the park where he'd agreed to meet up with Ishida first, as the dark haired boy didn't know how to get to the space by the river.

When he arrived at the park, his eyes scanned the area. He was suddenly feeling nervous; under most circumstances he wouldn't have given it a thought, but the "It's a date" followed by Ishida's smile had thrown him. Of course he was joking, but Ichigo couldn't manage to push his mind away from the prospect of a date.

Upon finding no Ishida, he'd made his way to a park bench, smiling at his thought, and daring to hope that maybe Ishida _was _interested in that kind of relationship.

"Kurosaki-san, Good morning," Ichigo jumped at the sudden voice, chagrin flitting over his cheeks, though he knew Ishida couldn't have known what he was thinking, "ah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Ichigo frowned in annoyance at the boy, who was wearing a small smile, trying to contain his laughter.

"Mornin'" was all Ichigo said, as he started walking.

Ishida hurried to catch up, and they walked in a comfortable silence, Ishida still smiling with humour.

It wasn't far to the patch of foliage by the river, and soon they broke through the trees and bushes into a small clearing by a river lined with flat boulders. The water was slow, and looked to be about waist deep, it was clear water with grey pebbles covering the riverbed. The grass was a little long due to no maintenance, but it was green and fresh.

The clearing couldn't be seen from outside, which is why after many weeks of searching for such a place, Ichigo decided on here to train his zanpakuto. Of course Urahara's was always an option, but if he could go without seeing that man's goofy face he would.

Ichigo made his way to a larger of the boulders and sat, pulling his purchases from the plastic bag he carried, passing a can to Ishida when he sat down beside him.

"How're you going with school, finished your English assignment yet?" asked Ishida, resorting to school as a conversation topic when he couldn't think of a single thing to say. _How lame, _he thought, _this is just like commenting on the weather; if we stay like this it's going to be really awkward._

Ichigo scowled, "nowhere near finished. I'm so bad at English, there are so many rules and exceptions! What about you, how far are you?"

"I'm nearly finished, I just need to get it drafted and finish my good copy." The silence grew again, both of them racking their brains for something to say.

"Do you really think you're that bad at English? You don't seem to be struggling in class, and your pronunciation is really good…"

"Hah! Thanks, sometimes I watch anime with English dubs" he gave a laugh at Ishida's baffled expression, "just for fun; it's interesting to listen to the different versions."

Ishida laughed, genuinely amused by such a strange hobby, "And is it any good? Do they sound better than the Japanese voice actors?"

"They usually sound really stupid, but occasionally they sound even better than the originals, which is always good to find. The girls in particular in the Shounen anime, they don't sound as young or innocent, but more like women actually sound." Ichigo gave smile in response to Ishida's laughter, not feeling annoyed like he usually would, but comfortable with the dark haired boy knowing. What was weird was that he'd told Ishida so casually, when he'd done all he could to keep his embarrassing hobby a secret, "What about you? Surely you have a strange hobby or something, something most people would laugh at you for."

"Hmmm, well I guess most people would laugh if I told them I spent most of my free time killing evil spirits…"

The looked at each other momentarily, before bursting into laughter. Their mutual situation seemed so laughable when looked at through the perspective of a normal human.

And thus the awkwardness was dispelled. They spent the day trading stories and information about themselves, getting to know each other. Both of them found it weird that they were friends with the other boy, yet apparently knew so little about them.

The conversation started about school, then moved to hobbies, they talked in length about their favourite TV shows, then changed to their families. They talked for hours, their snacks forgotten.

Ichigo felt a genuine regret when his phone rang, his father asking whether he was alright, being out so late without telling him.

Grudgingly the friends separated, and only then did Ichigo realise how close they'd been, as though they'd been edging towards each other the whole time. Ishida was seemingly unaware of this, which made sense, as his mind probably wasn't thinking anything on the lines Ichigo's was.

They walked back to the park, finishing their conversation, "Hey Ishida, today was fun, let's do this again sometime, okay?"

Ishida smiled widely, before waving to his friend and making his way home. His smile faded when he was out of sight, a frown crossing his features. Suddenly he was struck with guilt from the bottom of his heart: He really liked Ichigo, and was grateful for a friend he could really talk to, but if Ichigo knew his real motives for the sudden friendship, he'd probably be really hurt.

Was it too late to back out now? Probably, after all he'd made a promise to Inoue-san, and even if he didn't get the 'reward', he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Haaah," he sighed as the stepped through his front door, _I suppose I'll just have to get it over and done with, maybe I'll ask him straight out next time, have it out in the open so that I'm not betraying his trust anymore, and we can go on being friends._

"Alright!" He cried suddenly, striding to his father, who was reading on the couch, "Flip this coin!"

His dad jumped at the sudden serious vigour that had entered his son, a vigour he hadn't seen on the boy since he was a child.

_Okay, if it comes up heads, I'll ask him directly, otherwise I'll play it safe and try to guess, _he thought, paling at the idea of asking his newfound friend such an awkward question.

His dad wordlessly flipped the coin, his puzzlement increasing when his son froze, an expression of fear marring his features, and he walked silently to his room. He wondered what kind of decision his son had just made, but didn't ask. It had landed on heads, that's all that mattered.

Ishida slept fitfully, imagining all the different scenarios his question might bring. He thought of how he might ask, whether he could really just slip it into the conversation casually, or if he should try to swerve the conversation in that direction before asking… though how that was possible didn't know. He really liked Ichigo, but were they close enough friends to really be talking about things like that yet?

Ishida hadn't confided in anyone since he was eleven, not in his family or friends, he wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo were the same, preferring to keep his secrets hidden from everyone.

They'd made plans to meet the next day at eleven again and Ishida had the feeling that this decision was going to eat him alive until he finally asked.

* * *

For Ichigo, those few hours passed slowly, and the more he wished they'd hurry up, the slower time seemed to go. For Ishida however, the time was gone in an instant, and he was seriously beginning to worry about how this would all go down.

This time they met at the river itself. Ichigo was there first, being the impatient one of the two, while Ishida dragged his feet, a blush creeping up his neck every time he thought of his mission.

When he made it through the bushes he was met by a happily smiling Ichigo, who had looked up at the sounds, and was beckoning him over.

"Morning, Ishida! How're you? Did you get enough sleep, you look tired—" He broke off, shocked at what he'd just said, that was so out of character for him. Well, Ishida's company had already changed him in a few ways… for one he was smiling, rather than wearing the trademark scowl he showed everyone else.

"Ah good morning Kurosaki-san, I'm fine, just a little tired…" he smiled reassuringly at the red head, sitting beside him, "So, has anything amazingly interesting happened since I last saw you?"

"Not much, I watched TV with my family, that's about all."

"Oh yeah, what were you watching?"

"Some show about spirit vanquishing… uh, the Don Kanonji one… I don't know what's it's called."

"I've seen that one… do you actually like that series?"

He huffed a laugh, "I think it's completely stupid, I find it interesting that he can actually see Hollows though."

"Really? How do you know that, I thought he was just making stuff up…" asked Ishida, unsure.

"Me too, until I happened to walk by while they were filming… I took care of the Hollow, but it was really annoying when I entered my body again, everyone thought I'd fainted and they'd called an ambulance and everything!" cried Ichigo in frustration.

Ishida couldn't help his laughter, appreciating the situation better than most people, and just like that, they fell into the comfortable conversation they'd experienced the previous day. Ishida however couldn't manage to bring forth the courage to ask Ichigo his important question.

The day passed quickly once more, but this time Ichigo broke meeting with a quick check of his watch, "Haaah, It's getting late, we should probably get going"

"You're right, it'll be dark soon…" Replied Ishida as they stood, making their way through the foliage back to their respective homes, "Uh, Kurosaki-kun—"

'Ishida, You can call me Ichigo, we're friends right? No need to be formal."

"…right. Well, um, Ichigo, I was just wondering one thing…" He said, as they reached the point in which their paths home changed.

Ichigo looked at him confusedly, wondering at the blush that was climbing over the other boy's pale skin, "What is it?"

"Uh… never mind, it's not important," he smiled at the red head, who stared back in confusion. Ishida reached for the other boy's hand, wrapping his fingers around his wrist, Ichigo's eyes widened at the gentle contact, but didn't pull away, "Sleep well, Ichigo" was all he said, before abruptly turning his back and walking off, leaving Ichigo confused… and hopeful.

* * *

Ishida had chickened out of his asking directly, so now he was taking a new approach: Flirting.

He didn't want to be _seen_ as flirting though; that would be humiliating, so he spent the night thinking of all the ways he could discreetly flirt with the boy.

The week passed quickly, and throughout it, he'd made sure to touch Ichigo whenever the chance arose, sometimes just patting him on the back, or leaning against him when it was crowded, and sometimes, letting their fingers touch briefly, or taking told of his hand very lightly… but he only ever did that when they were in private.

Ishida felt a strange amount of accomplishment when Ichigo blushed at his advances, but didn't reject them. Nor did he mention it to him; he simply let it happen, sometimes even smiling at it or looking bashful.

On the Thursday, they were walking home together, as had become a part of their routine, but when they reached the cross road in which they parted, Ishida stopped walking, feeling confident enough now to ask his question.

"Uh, Ichigo, could I ask you a question?

Ichigo looked at him, puzzled by the heat blooming in his face.

"Well… um, I'm sorry if this is abrupt… maybe it's none of my business, but… are you…g… uh, are you g… um…" Ishida's face was bright red now, and completely covered his face, creeping over his ears and down his shirt.

"G…?" asked Ichigo, half amusement mixed with anticipation.

"Uh…" Ishida took a deep breath closing his eyes, "Ichigo, are you gay?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed, refusing to open them.

Ichigo was speechless, taken aback by such a blunt question. Ishida's lips were trembling with embarrassment, and he was becoming even more chagrined as the silence stretched.

Ichigo smiled, recovered from his shock, and leant forward, placing a kiss on Ishida's lips, lingering there. Ishida's eyes shot open, unsure of how to react. "Does that answer your question?" asked Ichigo against the other boy's mouth.

He pulled away, "Good night Ishida, sleep well."

Ishida could do nothing but stand there, frozen, watching Ichigo's back as he walked away, turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Wordlessly he turned and walked home, thoughts filled with the kiss and the temperamental red head that had given it to him.

He didn't know how he felt, or what it meant. Did he like Ichigo that way? He wasn't gay, at least he didn't think he was, but this was different, he'd never really liked male _or_ female before. Once again he had confused himself: If he didn't like males _or_ females before, why had he gone through with this request from Inoue? Maybe he was curious about Ichigo himself, or maybe he just hadn't wanted to disappoint her. Perhaps he just wanted to see what _it_ was like, and was hoping Inoue would be willing to experiment.

These thoughts swirled round his head baffling him, but one thing was clear: Ichigo was gay, and he could finally tell Inoue and be done with the ulterior motives, then at least he could face these new feelings with a clear mind.

When he arrived home, he lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about what he would tell Inoue. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her the truth about how he'd come to know this information, and he certainly wasn't about to tell her he wasn't sure of his own feelings. But then, he was thinking he should just cancel the whole reward thing, whether he felt something for Ichigo or not… it seemed kind of callous, as though she were selling her body for information. Well, technically she was.

Ishida had just pulled his phone out, and was searching for her name in his contacts, when he heard a knock at the front door. He could hear muffled voices, but couldn't make out any of the words, soon enough though, he heard footsteps on the stairs, followed by a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called, thinking it was his father.

The door opened, and who else stood there but the same red haired boy who'd given him a parting kiss. Ichigo walked toward the surprised boy, closing the door behind him.

Ishida, who was still lying on his bed, sat up, swinging his legs over the side. Once again, he felt heat skim over his face.

"Ichigo…"

"Hey Ishida, sorry, I know it's late it's just... I think it's important you hear this now, rather than leaving it until tomorrow." He said quickly, "I really like you Ishida, I mean I _really _like you, and, I don't know how you really feel, but I'm sure you've been flirting with me, and then asking straight out if I was gay... well, I kissed you, as you no doubt remember... but it's not enough."

Ishida sat there, not sure of what to say, "What do you mean, 'not enough'?"

Ichigo gave and exasperated sigh, scowling, "Honestly, I thought you were supposed to be smart," he said, walking over to the dark haired boy, and leaning down to kiss him again, slipping his tongue between his lips, into the wet cavern.

He wrapped his arms around the other boy, pushing him back onto the bed, eyes closed in passion.

When he pulled away, Ishida's eyes were wide with shock, his lips parted, glistening with moisture.

"Ichigo, I…"

"Ishida, there was a reason you kept holding my hand and smiling at me, wasn't there? I wasn't just imagining the look in your eyes when you smiled at me, was I? You like me too, don't you? Please say yes, because I'm being one hundred percent serious about this." Ichigo whispered, the words pouring from him.

"Ichigo…" he paused, the boy's eyes were hopeful, yet vulnerable, and they were like that for him, he didn't want to see that hope die, or make him sad; all he wanted was for him to be happy, though he couldn't remember when he'd started thinking like that, "The reason I was flirting with you, was because I wanted to know if you were gay or not… I was curious, but I wasn't really looking for a relationship..."

Ichigo's face fell, his eyes lowering. He unwrapped his arms from around Ishida, and pulled away, but Ishida grabbed his arm before he could fully retreat, and their eyes met, confusion flitting over his face.

"You didn't let me finish. I _was _curious, and I _wasn't _looking for a relationship… but things are different now, you've changed me Ichigo, and now I don't know what I want, but… I know that whatever it is involves you."

Ishida wrapped his arms around Ichigo, and was met heatedly with another kiss, which he replied to with his own tongue darting inside Ichigo's mouth, rubbing against the slick muscle, as Ichigo's hands worked to undo the top few buttons of Ishida's shirt. They broke off when Ichigo slipped his hands beneath his shirt, pulling it over his head before reaching for Ishida's and doing the same.

Ishida gasped at the feel of Ichigo's cool fingers over his skin, sliding gently up his sides as he slid the article off.

Ichigo unfastened Ishida's slacks, pulling the zip down slowly. Ishida, not to be outdone, reached for Ichigo's own slacks.

Systematically they removed each other's clothes, sliding their hands along each other's body, until they were lying naked on the bed, Ishida on his back, Ichigo crouched over him.

Ishida wasn't sure that this is what he would have chosen with a clear mind, but right now the feeling of being touched, and of being loved was all he needed, and he let his mind drift, listening to his body.

"Ishida" Ichigo whispered, lips grazing the shell of his ear, "are you okay with this? Can I…?"

The sophisticated boy scoffed at the question, a smile lighting his features, "Do you really think that if I were not okay with this, I would have let it get this far?"

"Just making sure" replied Ichigo, pressing his fingers into Ishida's mouth. Ishida wasn't experienced with sex, he hadn't been with a woman, let alone a man, but following his instincts he took the digits into his mouth, coating them with saliva, but when Ichigo's fingers pressed at his opening, he couldn't help but tense.

"You need to relax your body," said Ichigo, "try not to tense, or I won't be able to go any further."

Ishida frowned, but forced himself to relax, and as soon as he did, he felt a finger slip inside of him. He gasped, head falling back at the sensation. It wasn't painful, but weird. He crinkled his nose, it didn't feel very good.

"It's okay, it'll get better, I just need to get you used to the stretch, or it'll hurt." explained Ichigo, as he slipped another finger into his friend.

He began pumping in and out, curling his fingers, teasing the boy. Technically he was just stretching Ichida, but who said he wasn't allowed to have a little fun on the way.

A third finger was added to the pair, and Ishida cried out in pain, "It hurts! Ah, take it out!"

"Not yet Ishida, I'm sorry, just bear with it, I'll take them out in a minute." Ishida sincerely hoped he didn't mean a full minute as he clung to his partner's arms.

Luckily he hadn't, and after a few seconds of pumping into the boy, he removed his fingers, pulling them gently out. Discreetly he spat into his hand, lathering his shaft with moisture, before lining himself up with Ishida's entrance.

Steadily he pushed inside the raven haired boy, only stopping when he was fully seated inside him.

Ishida's breathing was ragged, it was such a weird feeling, being so full; it was so completely different from the fingers, and hurt ten times more.

Suddenly and without warning, Ichigo began to move, thrusting slowly at first, before picking up speed, Ichigo thrust again and again, changing his trajectory and thrusting again, trying to find the fabled prostate he'd read so much about, but again and again he missed.

Ichigo was overcome by frustration, as he could see tears building at Ishida's eyes. The fair skinned boy below him was tight lipped with pain, and his length completely flaccid. Ichigo's heart sunk when he saw this, he reached for his friend, closing his fingers around the shaft, and squeezing firmly, jerking in time with his thrusts. He sighed with relief when the appendage began to harden, reacting to his touch; Ichigo continued his administrations, hoping to ease the pain.

Ishida suddenly jerked, gasping loudly as his body convulsed, his insides spasming. He didn't know what had just happened, but he needed it to happen again. Luckily for him, Ichigo knew exactly what had happened, and could have jumped with joy at finally finding that sensitive bundle of nerves within his friend. Now that he knew where it was, this was going to be a lot less painful for Ishida.

This time he aimed carefully, pulling almost completely out, then ramming back in, bringing another strangled gasp from his friend.

His hand slid down to Ishida's shaft once again, jerking firmly along the flesh until it was completely erect.

The orange haired boy was filled with a new found energy, picking up speed; he let Ishida's erection go, needing both hands to keep from falling as he pounded into his partner, reassured by his gasps, encouraged by his name falling from the dark haired boys lips over and over.

Ishida's own hand made its way to his length, pumping as best he could in time with Ichigo's erratic thrusts. He could feel himself nearing his end, a heat pooling in his abdomen as his muscles tensed. With his free hand he gripped Ichigo's arm; he screwed his eyes shut, head pushing back into his pillow, mouth open in a silent scream as he reached his climax, spraying his seed over their stomachs. Ichigo's breath hitched at the feeling of Ichida's insides tightening, clenching around his erection. His head fell forward as he too reached his climax, a low groan falling from his lips as he released into the fair skinned boy below him.

Slowly they stopped rocking, both panting, their skin glittering with sweat, hair plastered to their faces. Ichigo slid out of the boy, still panting, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.

Within a minute they were both unconscious, wrapped in each other's arms, their head each full of their last conscious acts.

* * *

"Seriously? You got close to me to learn if I was gay? And you actually did that just because Inoue asked you to?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry for keeping it from you, I only told you because I figured it would go down better coming from me than someone else..."

"Well you're fucking lucky you _were _the one to tell me, coz' you're right, I'd have lost it." He gave Ishida a serious look, tinged with the slightest hint of humour, "I'm not really angry, but I have an idea if you haven't already told those girls about my preferences."

"I haven't said anything, I wanted to make sure you didn't mind first."

"How admirable of you, "Replied Ichigo with a roll of his eyes, "well good, follow me."

He grabbed Ishida's hand, towing him to Inoue's house, where as he predicted, Rukia, Inoue, and Rangiku were waiting.

Ichigo had to restrain his laughter at the sight of all three pairs of eyes widening at the sight of him, looking awkward and worried.

"Ichig—" began Rukia.

Ichigo cut her off "You seriously wanted to know if I was gay so badly, that you set Ishida up to try to seduce me, hoping I would fall for it? You didn't think to just _ask_me if I were gay? I would have told you," Ichigo continued, "Well, since you're all so desperate to know," He grabbed Ishida's wrist, pulling him towards him, fastening their lips together. Ishida's cheeks burned red, but he fought the urge to break away; Ichigo was making a point, and he certainly wasn't about to ruin it. He let his eyelids drop, leaning into the kiss.

Three mouths dropped at the display, unable to contain their surprise.

"Well," said Ichigo as he finally broke the kiss, "I hope that answers your question." He said with a smile, relieved that Ishida had maintained the kiss, "Thanks for setting us up, I guess." He waved good bye, not sparing a second glance as he pulled Ishida away.

The three girls burst into a frenzy of giggles and screams, blushing right to their hairlines.

As the two boys walked away, they too began to giggle, and soon that giggle grew into a hearty laugh as hand in hand, they walked from the building, bound for their secret clearing down by the river.

* * *

Hello! I hope you enjoyed that! I don't usually write fluff, so I tried to keep it to a minimum here. Was the ending good, or should I have stopped at the sex scene? **Please review, I always reply.**

This fic was written for Cutiegirlie19, who is the first person to ever request a fic from me. It made my week, I hope you like it, Cutiegirlie19!

**If anyone wants me to write a yaoi fic for them, please PM me, I don't charge.**

And, as always, if you saw any spelling mistakes, types, or grammatical errors, please let me know so that I can fix them. :)

**EDIT** I've recently decided to write a full length, multi chaptered fic based on this one-shot. You know, go into more detail, really show Ichigo and Uryuu bonding, loving, and all that jazz. It will probably have the same plot and outcome, but better written and in greater depth. I won't be posting it as chapters on this fic, I'll make a new story for it, so if you want to read it, please follow this fic, and I'll PM you to let you know when and were it's uploaded. I hope you all like the sound of that, please tell me what you think of my idea :) Thanks!


End file.
